Dorothy's Ballet/Gallery
Gallery Dorothy'sBallet-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga File:RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow Guitar transition File:WigglyParty(2005)1.png File:Dorothy'sBalletBigRedCar1.png File:WigglyPartyDorothy'sBallettitlecard.jpg|Wiggly Party File:WigglyParty(2005)2.png File:WigglyParty(2005)3.png File:WigglyParty(2005)4.png File:WigglyParty(2005)5.png File:WigglyParty(2005)6.png File:WigglyParty(2005)7.png File:WigglyParty(2005)8.png|"Stamp, stamp, stamp" File:WigglyParty(2005)9.png|"Clap, clap, clap" File:WigglyParty(2005)10.png|"Wiggle your hips just like that." File:WigglyParty(2005)11.jpg File:WigglyParty(2005)12.jpg File:WigglyParty(2005)13.png File:WigglyParty(2005)14.png|Henry and Wags File:WigglyParty(2005)Transition1.png File:WigglyParty(2005)15.png File:WigglyParty(2005)16.png File:WigglyParty(2005)Transition2.png|Jeff, Greg, Anthony, and Henry File:WigglyParty(2005)17.png File:WigglyParty(2005)18.png File:WigglyParty(2005)19.png File:WigglyParty(2005)20.png File:WigglyParty(2005)21.png File:WigglyParty(2005)22.png File:WigglyParty(2005)23.png File:WigglyParty(2005)24.png File:WigglyParty(2005)25.png File:WigglyParty(2005)26.png File:WigglyParty(2005)27.png|"Stamp, stamp, stamp" File:WigglyParty(2005)28.png|"Clap, clap, clap" File:WigglyParty(2005)29.png|"Wiggle your hips just like that." File:WigglyParty(2005)30.png|"Stamp, stamp, stamp" File:WigglyParty(2005)31.png|"Clap, clap, clap" File:WigglyParty(2005)32.png|"Wiggle your hips just like that." File:WigglyParty(2005)33.png File:WigglyParty(2005)34.png File:WigglyParty(2005)35.png File:WigglyParty(2005)36.png File:WigglyParty(2005)37.jpg File:WigglyParty(2005)38.png File:WigglyParty(2005)39.png File:WigglyParty(2005)40.png File:WigglyParty(2005)41.jpg File:WigglyParty(2005)43.png File:WigglyParty(2005)44.png File:SailingAroundtheWorld-TVSeries4Intro.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" SydneyBarcarolle-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirate crew mopping AlfonsoRinaldiinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Alfonso ElefteriosKourtis.jpg|Elefterios LucyStuartinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Lucy Stuart SydneyBarcarolle-SATWPrologue2.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga greeting the pirate crew ProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga SydneyBarcarolle.jpg|Captain, Professor and the crew File:Dorothy'sBalletFeathersword.png|A Feathersword SydneyBarcarolletitlecard.jpg|Sydney Barcarolle ProfessorSingalottasongaSingingSydneyBarcarolle.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga singing ProfessorSingalottasongaontheSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|Professor on Sydney Harbour Bridge ProfessorSingalottasongaattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Professor at the Sydney Opera House ProfessorSingalottasongaatManlyBeach.jpg|Professor at Manly Beach BenandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Ben and Professor ProfessorSingalottasonga,BenandCaterina.jpg|Professor, Ben and Caterina ProfessorSingalottasongaatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Professor at Sydney Harbour TheNonrealisticWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:ProfessorSingalottasongainSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga File:CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Captain thanking Professor File:SydneyBarcarolle-Epilogue.jpg|Captain saying goodbye File:TheWigglesLogoTransition.jpg|The Wiggles Logo transition File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" File:TheWigglesLogoonCurtain.jpg|The Wiggles Logo on curtain Dorothy'sBalletBigRedCar2.png Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Dorothy'sBallettitlecard.jpg|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! File:HenryinTVSeries4.jpg|Henry "Bre-Bop! Let's all go to Wigglehouse! Yoop!" File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse.jpg|Anthony tells Greg he's got a problem File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse2.jpg|"What's the problem?" File:AnthonyPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Anthony plays air guitar File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse3.jpg|Anthony says he can't remember the sound of the guitar File:GregPlayingAirDrum.jpg|Greg plays air drum File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse4.jpg|Greg says he can't remember the sound of the drum File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse5.jpg|Anthony suggests Jeff can help them JeffSleepinginDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregandAnthonyWakingJeffUpinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|''"Wake Up Jeff!"'' JeffWakingUpinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Jeff waking up File:AnthonyinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|''"Thanks for waking me up."'' File:JeffandAnthonyinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:GreginDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Greg File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse8.jpg|''"I just can't remember what sound the guitar makes."'' File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse9.jpg|''"I just can't remember what sound the drum makes."'' File:JeffPlayingAirAccordion.jpg|Jeff playing air accordion File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse10.jpg|''"I can't remember what the accordion makes."'' File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse11.jpg|''"Where can we turn to? Who can we turn to?"'' File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse12.jpg|''"Who, who, who?"'' File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse13.jpg|''"Hey, guys. Having trouble remember the sounds of musical instruments?"'' File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse14.jpg|''"Yeah."'' File:MurrayinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Murray suggesting to do a musical quiz Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse16.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse17.jpg|Anthony asking Murray about a musical quiz File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse18.jpg|''"I'll just turn my clothes into something more spectacular."'' File:GregandJeffinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse19.jpg|Murray in king outfit File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse20.jpg|''"I now declare the musical quiz open."'' File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse21.jpg|Murray cutting the ribbon File:GregandAnthonyPlayingTrumpets.jpg|Greg and Anthony playing trumpets File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse22.jpg|King Murray TheWigglesinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Murray leading a musical quiz File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse23.jpg|Murray giving the instructions File:TheAwakeWigglesinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:AnthonyPattinghisHead.jpg|Anthony patting his head File:AnthonyWigglinghisHips.jpg|Anthony wiggling his hips File:TheOtherWigglesinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:JeffPattinghisHead.jpg|Jeff patting his head File:JeffWigglinghisHips.jpg|Jeff wiggling his hips File:MurrayandJeffinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:GregPattinghisHead.jpg|Greg patting his head File:GregWigglinghisHips.jpg|Greg wiggling his hips File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse24.jpg|Murray showing the 3 instruments File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse25.jpg|Murray gives the final instructions File:MurrayPlayingDrum.jpg|Murray playing drum File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse26.jpg|Anthony says it's a drum File:MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar File:GregandMurrayinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Greg says it's a guitar File:MurrayPlayingPianoAccordion.jpg|Murray playing piano accordion File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse28.jpg|Jeff says its a piano accordion File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse29.jpg|Greg says he has a question File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse30.jpg|''"Arise, Yellow Wiggle."'' File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse31.jpg|Greg tells about his idea File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse32.jpg|Murray closing his eyes File:GregSingingAcapella.jpg|Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" in a-capella File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse34.jpg|Murray says it's Greg's voice File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse35.jpg|Greg congratulates Murray File:Dorothy'sBallet-Wigglehouse36.jpg|''"This is the best royal quiz I've ever had."'' File:BowWowWow-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Bow Wow Wow" File:BowWowWow1.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:BowWowWow2.png|Wags and the Wagettes Dorothy'sBalletBigRedCar3.png File:BowWowWowtitlecard.png|Bow Wow Wow File:BowWowWowtitlecard2.png File:BowWowWowtitlecard3.png File:BowWowWow6.png File:BowWowWow7.png|Franko, Larissa, Ryan, and Lucy File:BowWowWow8.png File:BowWowWow9.png File:BowWowWow10.png File:BowWowWow11.png|Manuella and Pepe File:BowWowWow12.png|Brooke, Dean, Manuella and Pepe File:BowWowWow13.png|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar File:BowWowWow14.png|Franko, Larissa, and Ryan File:BowWowWow15.png|Simon, Dean, John Paul and Seamus File:BowWowWow16.png|Brooke and Rose File:BowWowWow17.png File:BowWowWow18.png|Murray and Captain File:BowWowWow19.png File:BowWowWow20.png File:BowWowWow21.png File:BowWowWow22.png|Lucy File:BowWowWow23.png File:BowWowWow24.png|Seamus and Pepe File:BowWowWow25.png|Jeff playing his red Starry Keyboard File:BowWowWow26.png File:BowWowWow27.png File:BowWowWow28.png|Ryan File:BowWowWow29.png|Brooke, Carla, and Manuella File:BowWowWow30.png File:BowWowWow31.png|Larissa, Ryan, Lucy, and Skally File:BowWowWow32.png|Ryan, Lucy, and Wags File:BowWowWow33.png File:BowWowWow34.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-BalletPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy's Dance Class" File:RosesTransition.jpg|Roses transition File:Dorothy'sDanceClassOpening1.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClassOpening2.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClassOpening3.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClassOpening4.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClassOpening5.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClassOpening6.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClassOpening7.png|Dorothy giggling Dorothy'sDanceClass.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Class" File:DorothyGigglinginTVSeries4.png|Dorothy giggling DorothyinTVSeries4.jpg|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheBallet1.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheBallet2.png|Dorothy introducing Brett and Larissa File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheBallet3.png|Dorothy giggling File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheBallet4.jpg|Brett and Larissa File:Dorothy'sBallet.png|Dorothy's Dance Class: Ballet File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheBallet5.jpg|Brett and Larissa ballet dancing HotPotato-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato(2005)1.png File:Dorothy'sBalletBigRedCar4.png File:HotPotatoDorothy'sBallettitlecard.png|Hot Potato File:HotPotato(2005)3.png|The Wiggly Dancers File:HotPotato(2005)4.png File:HotPotato(2005)5.png File:HotPotato(2005)6.png File:HotPotato(2005)7.png File:HotPotato(2005)8.png File:HotPotato(2005)9.jpg|Murray File:HotPotato(2005)10.jpg|Greg File:HotPotato(2005)11.jpg|Jeff File:HotPotato(2005)12.jpg|Anthony File:HotPotato(2005)13.png File:HotPotato(2005)14.png File:HotPotato(2005)15.png File:HotPotato(2005)16.png File:HotPotato(2005)17.png File:HotPotato(2005)18.png File:HotPotato(2005)19.png File:HotPotato(2005)20.png File:HotPotato(2005)21.png File:HotPotato(2005)22.png File:HotPotato(2005)23.png File:HotPotato(2005)24.png File:HotPotato(2005)25.png File:HotPotato(2005)26.png|"Whoo!" File:WigglyParty(2005)42.png|Stock footage File:Dorothy'sBalletendcredits1.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:Dorothy'sBalletendcredits2.png|The end credits File:Dorothy'sBalletendcredits3.png File:Dorothy'sBalletendcredits4.png File:Dorothy'sBalletendcredits5.png File:Dorothy'sBalletendcredits6.png File:Dorothy'sBalletendcredits7.png File:Dorothy'sBalletendcredits8.png|The Wiggly Group File:Dorothy'sBalletendcredits9.png File:Dorothy'sBalletendcredits10.png File:Dorothy'sBalletendboard.png|Endboard Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2005